Barbarian Camps
' ' Barbarian Camps are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities , these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks you will recieve a chest on your facebook profile as your trophy! Barbarian Camps restock their troops, and resources every few minutes but will be fully restocked in 1 hour in the case of normal attacks, although they restock instantly after a raid. The 1 hour count will restart after every attack, even if it is not by you. Barbarian raids will continue for 24 hours. "The key isn’t about how many users you have,” said Kabam Chief Executive Kevin Chou. “It’s about how much money you are making" Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Note: 1k = 1,000 and 50k = 50,000 etc. ... 1m = 1,000,000 Troop Requirements Your level in the technologies of fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions as well as your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle. You can raise your level in the different available technologies by going to the Alchemy Lab and getting your alchemists to research the relevant technology. The table below shows the number of troops to successfully attack barbarian camps, incurring zero casualities, and their technology levels at the time. Raiding is the source of all your food if you want to play big. Troop Requirements Table This table should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp. It should be assumed that the attack yields no losses. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. If you try using this and the info you try doesn't return the expected results, delete the entry. All entries should be terse in the wording. Barbarian Raids As of June 21,2011, Kabam has begun releasing a system that allows players to set up automatic raids of barbarian camps. Troops march continually, raiding the camp, returning to the city, unloading loot and then marching again to attack. The barbarian camps will restock to full capacity immediately after a raid, rather than initiating the one hour count as in a regular attack. Attacks can be initiated in one of two ways. The first is to go to your rally point and open it. Click on the tab that says 'Barbarian raids' and click 'add raid'. Input the coordinates of the camp you wish to raid and then input the number of troops as you would on a normal attack. It appears that troop requirements for a barbarian raid are the same as those required for a normal barbarian camp attack of the same level. Click the 'Raid and Save' button and the raid will begin. Alternately, raids can be initiated by clicking on a camp on the game map and clicking the 'Raid and Save button'. The process then is the same as initating the attack at your rally point. Troop numbers can be edited by clicking the 'edit' tab next to each listed raid at your rally point. The raid march and return times will appear in the bottom left corner of your game screen, just as normal attacks do. The raids run on a clock that starts at 24hours and then runs down. If the raid clock runs out, the raids will stop until the player resets the clock and restarts the raids. This is done in the Rally Point by clicking the Barbarian Raid tab and then clicking 'Restart Raid Timer' and either 'Resume All' or individually restarting each raid by clicking the 'Resume' button next to each listed raid. To prevent uncontrolled troop loss, raids will stop if troop levels fall below sufficient levels. The player can set this on the Barbarian Raid tab to either 100%,90%,75% or 50%. Each raid uses one slot on the Rally Point, and troops assigned to barbarian camp raids cannot be used for other purposes unless the player stops the raids. The raid doesn't need to be deleted completely to reassign the troops temporarily. Raids can be stopped while marching or returning, but can only be deleted or edited after the raid has returned to your city. After you stop the raid the troops will continue in the direction they were travelling until they return to your city. To stop a raid, click either 'Stop all' or 'Stop raid' next to each raid listed. To delete, click the 'Delete' button next to each raid. Raid reports can be automatically deleted by checking the 'Auto delete raid report' box in the upper left of the raid tab. All information for each raid is now compiled into one report and is sent to you once every so often (there doesn't seem to be a consistent interval). Alternate Barbarian Camp Pages *Barbarian Camps: Novice (Lab 0-6) *Barbarian Camps: Daily Player (Lab 6-10) *Barbarian Camps: Dedicated (Lab 10) *Barbarian Camps: Pro (Lab 11) *Barbarian Camp - Lv.1 W/lv.11; Lv.10; Lv.09 Lab Up. Max everything in other words, BBR's Page but others can help. Starting at Lv.1 using Max upgrades/knight & 90k-200k Max troops. Category:Troops Category:Research Category:Reports Category:Food